bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly (video game)
VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly is a karaoke game developed by D3 Publisher for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo DS. The game features gameplay mechanics similar to many karaoke games out there like Sing It!, Glee, or Band Hero. This features songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? all the way up to Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!. This game also features a free roam where you can play as a character from a song and explore the place (Murfreesboro, Tennessee) where the World Outreach Church is at. Songs Note: The wave-like surface when the song title is introduced is from VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly! #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song #God is Bigger #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? #The Forgiveness Song #The Hairbrush Song #I Can Be Your Friend #Good Morning George #Stand #Dance of the Cucumber #The New and Improved Bunny Song #Big Things Too! #I Love My Lips #Oh Santa! #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #It's Laura's Fault #Larry-Boy! #Promised Land #Song of the Cebu #Keep Walking #I'm So Blue #Salzmunz Rap #Thankfulness Song #His Cheeseburger #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #The Rumor Weed Song #I Love My Duck #Endangered Love #The Selfishness Song #A Little Bit of This #This is Rather Eerie #What Would Philip Fleagle Think? #My Teenage Elf #Woody's Song #Buzz Lightyear Theme Song #Lost Puppies #Haman's Song #The Battle is Not Ours #We're Vikings #Larry's High Silk Hat #Share of Friends #Do the Moo Shoo #Message from the Lord #Second Chances #First Big Break #Plugged Up Love #Oh Little Joe! #Belly Button #Erie Canal #113 Years Ago #Hope's Song #I Love Being a Superhero! #A Rockstar's Superstardom #I Want to Dance #Sport Utility Vehicle #School House Polka #Larry's Blues #Pizza Angel #A Little More of This #The Legend of the Bean #My Baby Elf #Gated Community #Call on Us #Rock On, LarryBoy! #The Great I Am #Lance the Turtle #A Mess Down in Egypt #Oh Lone Stranger #His Name is Darby #Monkey #Yo Ho Hero #Rock Monster #Jolly Joe's #Happy River #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo #Woody's Round-Up #Luck Shack #Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! #Right, Right Now #Sneeze if You Need to #Arise and Shine #Sippy Cup #I Can Love #Donuts for Benny #Rock On, Lightyear! #Sweatshirts #You and You Alone #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #More Beautiful #Pants #Goodnight Junior #110% #When I Think about Easter #Hopperena #Astonishing Wigs #That's Not Everything #Can't Smile without Ewe #The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas #Bubble Rap #Prince of Ham #God's Little Princess #No Matter What #BFF (Best Friends Forever) #Please Give #Squeaky Clean #My Aunt Came Back #Beat Up Thingamabob! #Supper Hero #The League of Incredible Vegetables (Theme) #It's Life's Story #Scarves #My Grown-Up Elf #What Good Will This Stay Do? #Show Some Respect! #The Silent Parrot #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud #Happy Tooth Day #Solid Stuff #Lend a Little Hand #Taco #Finish Strong! #Stuck in a Bear Trap #Clowning Around #I Love the Lord with All My Heart #What Should I Buy? #The Old Cafe #Drop the Electronic Beat #Lunch Savior #Poor Doggy #The Macy's Stomach Blues #We're Barber-Barians #Kilts & Stilts #Do Lord/I'll Fly Away #The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty #Eye of the Bear #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas #Christmas Shines #Fulfilling Hopes and Dreams #What is Up with My Girlfriend? #Play Ball! #He Watches Us #Too Much is Bad! #Most Beautiful Gals #Asteroid Cowboys #Enough to Share #Perfect Puppy #How it Used to Be #Together #Break-it, Break-it Bob #MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) #My Ginger Ale #Mac & Cheese #Love is the Song #Show You Love #I'm Too Young to Die #Pompous's Song #Downtown Funk #Merry Larry's Dream #I'm Boo #No Defense! Characters (in free roam) Unlocked *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Robin Good *Suzie *Prince John *Little Joe *LarryBoy *Dennis *Buzz Lightyear *Lanny Wilson *Sheriff Woody *Luna *Sheerluck Holmes *Dr. Watson *Minnesota Cuke *Julia Unlockable *Rack *Shack *Benny *Palmy *Little Jimmy *The Wiggly Turtle Toobies *Shux *Archibald Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Olaf *Benjamin *Sweetpea Beauty *Prince Larry *Jude *Moe *Sally *Blind Lemon *Petunia Rhubarb *Laura Carrot *Esther *Miss Achmetha *Dad Asparagus *Dr. Jiggle *Mr. Butterbun *Poole *Angel Pea *Angel Pa Grape *Toto *Pirate Larry *Pirate Lunt *Pirate Pa *Jonah *Yodeling Vet Quartet *Yodeling Vet *Boyz in the Sink *The Groovy Brothers *Darby *Munchies *King Xerxes *Benny *Pistachio *Haman *Joshua *The Fox *The Cat *Jimmeas *Jerb *Mirabelle *Mr. Beet *Carnival Attendant *Gelato *Sister Claire *Inventor Jacques *Dave *Madame Blueberry *Grandpa George *King Saul *Annie *Stewart Green *Cassie Cassava *Princess Poppyseed *Vanna Banana *The League of Incredible Vegetables *The Chipmunks *MacLarry *Lawrence/Merry Larry Trivia *The cover shows Mr. Nezzer, Laura, Petunia, Madame Blueberry and the French Peas alongside the characters in the original live show, although those characters weren't in the show. Category:Video Games Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:VeggieFan2000